1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plug, in particular, to a power plug with retractable prongs.
2. Description of Related Art
Responsive to the portability of modern electric appliances, the related designs have tendency to be thinner and light weight. Thus, any protruded prong becomes disadvantageous to pack up the portable appliances since the prong may occupy extra space. The prong may scrape the other articles, or be bent or deformed by extrusion.
For this reason, it conducts a topic for the skilled person in the art to pack up the plug with prongs conveniently.